harrypottercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver and James Phelphs as Fred and George Weasley
James Andrew Eric Phelps and Oliver Martyn John Phelps James Andrew Eric Phelps and Oliver Martyn John Phelps (born 25 February 1986) are English actors, best known for playing Fred and George Weasley, respectively, in the Harry Potter film series. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // edit Biography The twins were born in the Sutton Coldfield area of Birmingham with Oliver being the older of the two, by around 13 minutes. Growing up they attended Little Sutton Primary School and The Arthur Terry Secondary School. They left school in 2004 having taken A-level exams. Both showed a special interest in acting at an early age, having performed side by side in several school drama productions. In 2000, when they were 14, the twins were cast as Fred and George Weasley in the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "Our Mum had heard open auditions for the characters were being held in Leeds. We were seen by the casting director, Janet Hircheson. We were asked to meet the director, producer and writer. That happened about six times including the screen test. Then we were told we had the parts." While at school, they often played pranks on their teachers and fellow students by switching names. You can tell them apart by the mole on the right side of Oliver's neck or the scar on James' left eyebrow. http:// Both twins are music fans and enjoy going to concerts and festivals. They attended the V Music Festival, where some of their favourite music artists like the Red Hot Chili Peppers, the Foo Fighters, David Gray, and Feeder were playing. They also attended Download Festival and are fans of Bon Jovi and Green Day. HE IS A SMALL IRISH BOY Recently, the twins planted trees at the National Forest, in Leicestershire. The wood that helped make the Harry Potter broomsticks were replanted by the boys, the trees being birch and ash. In May 2006 they took part in a celebrity football tournament called Celebrity World Cup Soccer Six.1 Oliver enjoys music and many of the same bands as his brother, such as Velvet Revolver and Coldplay. He is much more outgoing toward girls than James. He enjoys playing PlayStation in Rupert Grint's (actor who plays Ron Weasley) dressing room.needed James' best friends in the Harry Potter cast are Devon Murray and Matthew Lewis. Outside of the Harry Potter films, James has worked as a runner on other film productions, such as The Da Vinci Code.2 He is currently a runner for the latest Harry Potter film Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He aspires to work behind the camera in the future or to appear in a James Bond film as a bad guy or as James Bond himself.1 edit Filmography http:// *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Kingdom'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' http:// *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Kingdom'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows''